Always Expect the Unexpected
by Mite Mite
Summary: Duo, Wufei and Trowa come home after a mission to find something going on...


M'kay, well, I'm sorry that I haven't really been able to do much on the fiction front, so here is something to tide you over while I try getting over my massive wrighters block.  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything. Yes, including you. Dance for me, slave.  
(no, not really) Also, I need a beta and I might continue this if people want me to.  
  
Always Expect the Unexpected.  
  
"Ladies and Gentelmen, we are about to land at Brussels International Space port. Please fasten your setbelts and put up your tray tables. Also, as a precaution, will you please turn off all electronic devices. Than you for flying Nova Spacelines and we hope you'll comeback for all your space travel needs." The sickening sweet voice of a stewardess voiced over the comm unit on the shuttel. It also reminded, for some ODD reason, three of the passengers of a certain Qween of Pink, causing them to involuntaty shutter.  
  
The shuttel landed without and 'suprises' and soon the people were disembarking. The three people from earlier allowed themselves to be pulled into the stream of people. Soon, they detached themselves from the main body of people. One of them exclaimed, " It's about damn time we got here! They delay at the moons shuttel terminal was uncalled for! INJUSTICE!". The said person of 'injustice was a young man of oriental decent, with shoulder length black hair kept in a severe ponytail at the base of his neck. He appeared to be about the age of 18. His two companions rolled their eyes, used to his antics. "Wufei, although I must agree with the un-necesarry delay, I do believe it does not warrent and 'injustice', perchance a 'dishoner', in it's stead?" queried one of the others, a youth of impressionable height with a Latin European look about him. He also looked 18 and had eyes emereld in color and a shock of cinnimon brown hair covering one eye.  
  
The recently named Wufei and their last companion stared at their frien in shock. He rarely spoke as is, let alone joke. " Whoa, T-junction! Did you just say more than five words AND make a joke while your at it?" the last of their party stated. He looked american and 18. He had violet eyes and a snake of braided chestnut hair down his back. Wufei snorted. " Of course he did, Duo no baka. What did you think he did? Sing 'Cinderrella, dressed in Yellow'?" Duo looked a wee bit teed off. " Hey! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, can call me a baka except my Hee-chan!" He folded his arms and glared. Slowly, a smirk spred over his features at the thought of his 'Hee-chan'. Heero Yuy, or Hee-chan when Duo was around, was Duo's significant other, aka boyfriend/lover. At the end of the war, many were shocked when the couple came out and admitted their relationship. Especially miss Relena Peacecrap, er...I mean Peacecraft. She had been Heero's stalker during the war. Her brother, Milliardo, aka Zechs Merquise, also had a thing for fighting him. Makes you wounder about the gene pool, ne?  
  
Anyway, everyone had been shocked. They already knew about Trowa and Quatre's (the blond angel of the group) relationship for they had already seemed alike in some ways. Duo and Heero, one the other hand, were complete opposits, ywt were perfect for each other in an odd way. When the group heard of this, Relena was shocked but then thought 'her' Heero was still good because she thought he was the seme. Yeah, right, in your dreams. She had fainted when he blantedly tolder her the 'awful truth and has sence been trying to 'rescue' him from the 'evil clutches' of Duo. Yep, Heero is the uke.  
  
His thoughts soon turned dirty at the thought of having his pretty little asian withering in delicious tourture underneth him. His golden skin glistening with sweat, his chocolate hair soaked with it, his beautiful cobalt eyes clouded with lust as he screamed his lovers name in estacy and he was pushed over the brink of orgasm. Yes, these dirty little thoughts were going through mister Maxwell's head, and I might want to stop with my discriptions if I want to keep this PG-13. Back hentais back! Email me if you want a lemon!  
  
Trowa and Wufei were thinking of the blond angel named Quatre. Mostly on how they could pamper him until he turned either into 'Master' Quatre or he went P.U.N.K (Pissy Uchuu no Kokoro, complements of a fic I cant remember the name of). Soon, though, they left the musings of their lovers behind in favor of quickly reporting to Une of Preventers and then getting home for some nice NC-17 type lovin'.  
  
After having checked in with Une ( the evil she-beast in Duo language) and getting three weeks vacation ( that wounderfull angel in Duo lang) they soon piled into their van. The one that his a mini Wing Zero duck taped to the hood ornament and has survived every weather condition known to man. In no less than 5 minutes (a usuall halfhour drive at the speed limit) they were back at their home, a 3 story abode with a large back yard. They literally catapulted themselves from the van and ran up and into the house. They were at the staires when they herd it. A low, gutteral moan, which suspiciously sounded like Heero. They looked at each other and started slowly up the stairs.  
  
" Oh God, Quatre. More more more. Lowerrrrrr." Heero was heard. "Is this where you want me to touch you?" Quatre said. Soon, Duo, Wufei and Trowa arrived at Heero and Duo's room. The door was left ajar. Three sets of eyes looked into the room, but alas they could only see Heero from the chest up, and from the looks and sound of it, Quatre was heavly pleasuring him. Three hearts broke at the sight. Slowly Duo, then Wufei and Trowa backed away. Suddenly, heero let out a loud "QUATRE"! Duo couldn't take it no more. He steeled himself and kicked the door open. The sight of what was happening left the three shocked.  
  
"Gee, Heero. It was only a foot rub. Nothing to get excited about." Quatre stated to a slightly flushed and panting Heero. "Don't worry, Quatre. I'll repay you after your done." 


End file.
